Une nuit avec Steve Rogers
by Glasgow
Summary: Tony découvre toute l'étendue des capacités physiques de Steve. Steve/Tony


Voici un petit délire à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux XD Oui, il m'arrive bien souvent de me demander ce qui peut me passer par la tête ;)

Bonne lecture néanmoins.

ooOoo

Tony Stark était heureux, comme purent le constater ses amis lorsqu'il les rejoignit, tiré à quatre épingles, dans le salon. Il… sifflotait, les yeux rêveurs. Et quand Tony Stark était heureux, la vie des autres résidents de la Stark Tower s'en trouvait grandement facilitée. Dans ces moments-là c'en était fini de l'homme exubérant, acerbe, moqueur, bref il devenait presque facile à vivre.

Tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, regardant sa montre en maugréant dans sa barbe contre le manque de ponctualité de son compagnon, Pepper et Natasha, installées sur le canapé, le fixaient en murmurant et pouffant entre elles. Thor pour sa part avait un sourire moqueur alors qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Bruce et Clint eux tentaient bravement de l'ignorer mais les regards furtifs qu'ils lui lançaient régulièrement n'étaient guère discrets pour tromper qui que ce soit.

Parce qu'à la vérité tout ce petit monde savait exactement ce qui se tramait, d'autant que les deux protagonistes ne s'étaient jamais cachés. Tony et Rogers sortaient ensemble depuis peu. Tous avaient été surpris que le séducteur de ces dames qu'était Tony fasse ainsi son coming-out de cette façon. De même que c'était étonnant de la part d'un homme aussi discret que Steve de s'afficher ainsi. Mais les faits étaient là, ils se fréquentaient et en étaient plutôt fiers. D'autant que les choses semblaient devenir sérieuses entre eux, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore consommé cette relation. Ce dernier détail avait été mis en lumière par JARVIS.

L'IA était effectivement une source d'informations indiscrètes pour tous depuis que Tony, sans imaginer les conséquences manifestement, lui avait laissé entendre que Bruce devait désormais avoir accès à tout. Il faisait bien sûr référence au domaine scientifique, mais JARVIS l'avait pris au pied de la lettre. Et désormais il ne se gênait pas pour révéler les moindres petits secrets de Stark dès lors que le docteur Banner était présent. Ce dernier était convaincu que pour l'IA tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Tony le charriait bien souvent alors il lui rendait la pareille sans mauvaise intention aucune. Et Tony ne se doutait de rien, tout était donc parfait. Bien sûr, les autres membres de l'équipe auraient pu agir pour faire cesser cette comédie, mais ils s'amusaient bien trop aux dépends du milliardaire, ce qui ne leur arrivait pas souvent.

Enfin Steve fit son apparition dans la pièce, parfaitement séduisant dans un costume sur mesure. Les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser d'une telle intensité qu'il ne laissa planer aucun doute dans l'assistance, c'était bien pour ce soir. Les deux jeunes femmes surtout en semblaient convaincu et entendaient bien faire leur petite enquête dès le lendemain.

Tony et Steve les saluèrent puis s'éloignèrent main dans la main. Stark avait fait une réservation dans l'un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville et semblait tout particulièrement impatient de le faire découvrir à l'autre homme.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils en avaient fini avec leurs divers entraînements, les membres de l'équipe s'étaient retrouvés dans la cuisine pour le déjeuner lorsque Tony les rejoignit. En le voyant Natasha poussa un petit cri de surprise. Envolé le Tony enjoué de la veille, à la place ne restait qu'un être qui semblait au bord de l'épuisement. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de se lever, à midi, un comble !

« Tony, vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

L'interpellé étouffa un bâillement avant de marmonner une réponse indistincte. Puis il se dirigea en boitant jusqu'à la table et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant, ne parvenant à retenir une grimace douloureuse à l'atterrissage.

« Bonne nuit Stark ? » s'enquit Thor en se retenant à grand peine de rire.

Seul un grognement lui répondit et chacun pensa devoir se contenter de cela jusqu'à ce que ne retentisse la voix de JARVIS.

« Monsieur Stark a goûté cette nuit à tout l'étendu des capacités du capitaine Rogers.

- Et c'est ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? » demanda Bruce.

Jusqu'à récemment il n'avait jamais été porté sur ce genre de cancan, mais même lui devait admettre que c'était finalement amusant de satisfaire ainsi sa curiosité.

« Le sérum qui lui a été injecté a contribué à l'accroissement de la masse de _tout_ le corps du capitaine. »

Ok, voilà qui expliquait le boitement et la grimace, songèrent les Vengeurs, souriant à qui mieux mieux.

« Et comme vous le savez il est désormais doté de performances physiques quasi illimitées. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas de monsieur Stark, même s'il jurerait le contraire s'il était encore conscient. »

Un coup d'œil à Tony, qui venait tout bonnement de s'endormir, visage posé sur la table, et tous éclatèrent de rire.

Soudain la voix de Steve se fit entendre par l'interphone.

« Dites, quelqu'un a vu Tony ? Il vient de me fausser compagnie.

- Apparemment il n'en a pas fini avec lui », souffla Clint avant de se remettre à rire de plus belle à l'image de ses camarades.

Et malgré le niveau des décibels, à aucun moment Tony n'émergea, ce qui en disait effectivement plutôt long sur les capacités physiques de Rogers.

**THE END.**


End file.
